Metallurgy
'Information' Metallurgy 2 is a vast enhancement to the basic mining system, adding well over 48+ new metals. As part of Metallurgy's addons, normal ores are put onto our spawn system of no height restrictions, we felt this created a more fun, exploratory system for mining. This mod has it's own wiki so visit it here: Metallurgy Wiki Spreadsheet of all metals:Google Spreadsheet Original forum thread: Minecraft Forums For those who use Sphax PureBD craft texture pack, addon here: Sphax texture addon 'Mineability Chart' 'Alloying' You alloy two metals by mixing the respective dusts in a crafting bench or your own inventory. Most alloys carry on characteristics of their base components with a small bonus (usually in mining level, allowing access to higher tiers and allowing you to "skip" tiers) 'Base Metals' *Copper + Tin = Bronze *Bronze + Gold = Hepatizon *Iron + Gold = Angmallen *Iron + Bronze = Damascus Steel *Iron + Manganese = Steel 'Precious Metals' *Copper + Zinc = Brass (Requires Base) *Gold + Silver = Electrum 'Nether Metals' *Shadow Iron + Lemurite = Shadow Steel *Ceruclase + Adluorite = Inola *Kalendrite + Platinum = Amordrine (Requires Precious) *Shadow Iron Dust + Ignatius Dust = Iron Dust 'Fantasy Metals' *Deep Iron + Infuscolium = Black Steel *Mithril + Silver = Quicksilver (Requires Precious) *Mithril + Rubracium = Haderoth *Orichalcium + Platinum = Celenegil (Requires Precious) *Adamantine + Atlarus = Tartarite *Prometheum Dust + Deep Iron Dust = Iron Dust 'Extra Recipes' Any Base Metal in a Rail, Bucket, or Shears recipe will produce a basic version of said item. For Rails you get more/less rails based on the metal used. Also any Precious Metal can be used to make Booster Tracks, resulting in more/less of said track based on the metal used. You can also craft Pistons using the recipe and replacing the Iron in the recipe with Bronze or higher quality Base Metals. 'Furnaces' *Copper Furnace = 8x Copper Bars + Stone Furnace *Bronze Furnace = 8x Bronze Bars + Copper Furnace *Iron Furnace = 8x Iron Bars + Bronze Furnace *Steel Furnace = 8x Steel Bars + Iron Furnace 'Crushers' *Stone Crusher = 4x Stone (Corners) + 4x Sticks (Straights) + Stone Furnace *Copper Crusher = 8x Copper Bars + Stone Crusher *Bronze Crusher = 8x Bronze Bars + Copper Crusher *Iron Crusher = 8x Iron Bars + Bronze Crusher *Steel Crusher = 8x Steel Bars + Iron Crusher 'Others' *Abstracter = 8x Bars + Previous Abstractor Tier (starts with Stone Furnace) *Smelter = 8x Bars + Previous Smelter Tier (starts with Stone Furnace) *Mint = 3x Iron Bars (Top Row) + 2x Sticks (Sides) + Redstone Dust (middle) + 2x Iron Bars (Bottom corners) + 1x Piston (Bottom Center) *Golden Cog (Used in Mint Loader) = 4x Gold Bar (Straights) + Iron Bar (Center) *Mint Loader = 2x Pistons (Sides) + 4x Gold Cogs (Corners) + Chest (Center) + 2 Iron Bars (top and bottom) *4x Bars in a square = 4x Bricks *1x Bricks = 1x Bar *9x Bars = 1x Block *1x Block = 9x Bars *Glass + Crusher = Glass Dust *Glass Dust + Iron Dust = Red Glass Dust *Glass Dust + Copper Dust = Blue Glass Dust *Glass Dust + Bronze Dust = Green Glass Dust *Glass Dust + Angmallen Dust = Orange Glass Dust *Glass Dust + Manganese Dust = Purple Glass Dust *Glass Dust + Gold Dust = Yellow Glass Dust *Glass Dust + Hepatizon Dust = Black Glass Dust *Glass Dust + Steel Dust = White Glass Dust * Glass Dust + Furnace = Glass 'Base Metals Only' * Bar x 7 (in ladder shape) = Ladder ;(Also works with normal Glass) :6x Stone (top/bottom rows) + 2x Glass (sides) + Torch = Lantern 'Utility Ores' *Phosphorus + Magnesium + Saltpeter = 8x Fertilizer *Phosphorus + Magnesium + Potash = 8x Fertilizer *Phosphorus + Saltpeter + Potash = 8x Fertilizer *Saltpeter + Magnesium + Potash = 8x Fertilizer *Stick + Phosphorus (above) = 4x Matches *4x Magnesium + 4x Phosphorus + TNT (center) = LE TNT *4x Sulfur + 4x Saltpeter + TNT (center) = HE TNT *Charcoal + Sulfur + Saltpeter = Gunpowder x4 *Bitumen (+Furnace) = Tar *Tar + Blaze Powder = Magma Cream *Tar + Piston = Sticky Piston *Magnesium + Flint = Magnesium Igniter 'Nether Metals' *Vulcanite Bar x2 = Blaze Rod *Midasium Dust + Any Dust = Gold Dust 'Ender Metals' *4x Metuoite in a circle = 4x Ender Pearls